Eikou Den
by ArkenjalUru
Summary: This is the story of one boy who having gathered the Seven celestail warrior of "Suzaku" acquired the power to make any wishes come true. The story itself is a spell one who finished the book shall acquire the power as the heroine and his wishes will come true. As soon as the page turned the story will become truth and begin. Sasunaru.


**Hi guys this is my new installment of story of Naruto fanfic based of fushigi yuugi OVA 2 hopefully you like it...**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or fushigi yuuki the cridet is goes to thier creator**

The main pairs are:

Sasuke x Naruto

Sakura x Sasori

Sasuke x OC slight

Warning: Yaoi and OC bashing

Summary: This is the story of one boy who having gathered the Seven celestail warrior of "Suzaku" acquired the power to make any wishes come true. The story itself is a spell one who finished the book shall acquire the power as the heroine and his wishes will come true.

As soon as the page turned the story will become truth and begin.

"Uchiha Sasuke Do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Uzumaki Naruto Do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

Exchanging their vows of love, the 2 completed their ring exchange and slowly looked out over the faces of those attending. Their parents, siblings, relatives, and then their teachers and friends... They engraved in their hearts the warm looks of the assembled people who filled the seats of the small church. But why was there a row of empty seats only in the very front row? Naruto's best friend, Sakura Haruno. His older brother, Kurama Uzumaki, and his

friend, Sasori no Sabako. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks with those 3 and

nodded silently. Among those in attendance, only those 3 knew the meaning of

those empty seats. Of course, for Sasuke and Naruto, they weren't empty seats.

They could see them now.

Sitting there were the 6 people dearest to them who more than anyone else would wish them well on thier new life.

The 2 faced those seats and softly murmured.

"Itachi..."

"Kiba..."

"Neji..."

"Hinata..."

"Shikamaru..."

"Gaara..."

And lastly Naruto said. "We'll be happy."

The groom lightly raised the chin of his wife and softly kissed his lips.

A single teardrop fell from Naruto's eye.

Uchiha Sasuke was 21 years old. And Uchiha NAruto was 18 years old.

On an early spring afternoon, the 2 opened the door to a new story-.

Clang... clang... clang...

The church bells resounded clearly and white dove flew up in the cloudes sky.

There was an uproar of cheers upon seeing the bride and groom at the entrance.

"Naruto! He's beautiful!"

"Sasuke's cool!"

"The most ideal couple in the world!"

A rice shower rained on the couple's heads as a blessing.

"Naruto... Congratulations." Sakura said, her eyes welling up with tears. Her lover Sasori, was beside her rubbing his eyes with a finger from behind his sunglasses.

"Thank you Sakura-chan..."

"Sasuke take care of NAruto," Kurama's shoulder shook in emotion.

Sasuke answered clearly. "I will."

2 girls squeezed their way in.

"An interview assault!"

"What are your future family plans?"

"Why you~! Ino and Fuu-chan!"

Naruto glared at his former classmates and Sasuke answered without hesitation.

" Hn...4 kids! We'll make a basketball team out of the family with Naruto as the

manager!"

There was another cheer.

"Well then, you'll have to begin working on it starting tonight! Why you~."

They were enveloped in laughing voices full of cheerful anticipation.

Bathed in the spring sunlight, the white Kimono Naruto wore sparkled

blindingly. And not to be outdone by that, their smiling faces were full of happy brilliance.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"...Sasu...I'm so...happy..."

Sauke silently nodded back at Naruto's words.

Then the bride threw the bouquet high in the air.

The bridal bouquet that names the next one to become happy... The girls

competed for it, their hands extended out into the air. The bouquet, beautifully arranged with white flowers, rotated once in the air and landed in the hands of a girl beyond them. The girl, who had been looking down for some time, raised her bob cut head in surprise.

"Wa~h! Mayo, way to go! How great!"

Her friends beside her powerfully slapped the slender girl's shoulders.

"Well, it's still a little early to get married but I'm sure you'll get yourself a

boyfriend with this!"

The girl holding the bouquet looked over at the bride and groom.

The bride gave the girl a small smile. The groom, in the midst of being teased

by his friends, was scratching his head. "That girl... isn't she a 1st year member of the basketball team?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"...Uh-huh. Right, um, I think...her name is...Sakaki..."

"How terrible. You're so irresponsible. And when you've been the basketball

coach for a year."

"Yeah but, it's not everyday and I don't remember all their names in detail."

Naruto smiled. "But everyone right down to the members of the basketball

team came." "Yeah. I'm glad. All these people came for us..."

"Uh-huh...!" NAruto squeezed Sasuke's arm that entwined him.

And then they turned to their parents who quietly looked over them seeming

to be hiding in the shadows of the many young people, and silently bowed thier heads.

"Hey, Sasuke do you remember?"

That night Naruto sitting on a bench in the hotel courtyard, looked into Sasuke's face who sat beside him.

" Hn...Remember what?" "What you said before. Girls are all buds waiting to bloom into flowers at

their most beautiful before the one they love the most... Girls prepare for that

day by sustaining themselves with various things both enjoyable and difficult.

Naruto is still blooming so the year when He's the most beautiful I'll be there.

I'll definitely be there..."

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Then you said. Of course. When I'm at my most beautiful will be when I'll be wearing a wedding dress at your side..." "Sasuke... You'll always be at my side, won't you?" Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "...You in your wedding dress...was the most beautiful thing in the world..."

"...Sasuke..."

They lightly clasped hands. Each of their wedding rings that shone on their

left ring fingers sparkled more and more as if beaming with their love.

"It's quiet isn't it?..."

"Yeah..."

It was hard to believe the fuss of the wedding garden party took place here

only an hour earlier.

"It was like being in a dream..."

Sasuke waved a finger with a tsk tsk at Naruto's faraway expression.

"No. That was definitely reality. It was the first time I saw a bride stuff his

face like that." Naruto pouted and responded. "How mea~n! I was hungry!"

"That's why you pounced on top of the wedding cake?" "But, it was made for us by my friends from the cooking club. Wouldn't it

have been rude not to eat it all?"Naruto glared at Sasuke. "And how about how

you were. Saying it'd be more profitable to invite a bunch of people to the

wedding ceremony. Trying to use a sacred ceremony to earn money! Because

of that there were a lot of people I've never even seen before."

"Wasn't that OK? We should share our happiness with everyone." Friends invited friends so that their wedding party became an extremely grand and crowed affair. "Besides, we definitely made some money! This'll help with the newlywed expenses."

"Sasuke...!"

Naruto and Sauke looked at each other and giggled.

They looked up at the night sky as they snuggled.

"The stars are pretty..."

The sky was beautifully clear and so many stars twinkled that it didn't seem to

be a city sky.

Naruto raised a finger. "Hey. That area... is our stars...isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Taka answered.

The area that Naruto pointed to was the region where the constellations of Cancer and Gemini shone.

"...The 7 Southern Suzaku constellations. The constellations of our friends..."

"I wonder if everyone is alright..."

"Yeah. I'm sure they are."

"Neji and Kiba... I wonder what they're doing now..."

Sasuke embraced Naruto's head.

"...Itachi and Gaara, Hinata...ShiKamaru, I wonder if they've already been

reincarnated..." "Yeah..." Sasuke said. "They're all alright and watching over us. Like those stars..." "...Uh-huh." Naruto muttered. "The brightest constellation in there is Sasuke's constellation...Sasukeboshi..."

"...Yeah."

"It's true, isn't it?... You've been reborn in this world and are now with me..."

"...Naruto..."

"I'm kind of scared that this is all too happy... I wonder if you'll really be with

me like this always..." "I will. I'll always, always be with you..." Sasuke hugged Naruto. "When I lost my memories, when it seemed my own existence would disappear, I was with you, wasn't I?..."

"...Uh-huh."

"That's because you've always been at my side... Because I had your love..."

"...Sasuke." "So, as long as you're with me I'll never leave your side." "...Um-hm..."

Softly wiping away Naruto's tears that trickled down his cheeks again, Sasuke gently kissed his lips. Meeting 3 years ago in this world, their love grew and today, the same time as Naruto's graduation, they publicly celebrated the ceremony.

"...I'm so happy. From now on I can make you dinner every day!"

"...Huh...?" Sasuke's voice instantly got fearful. "Yeah. Right, ha ha ha ha.

That'll be great..."

"Won't it~? I've improved my skills in the cooking club these past 3 years."

"...But, e-even if...you don't keep at it, it's OK..." And then Sasuke changed the

subject nonchalantly. "Anyway, we have something more important to keep at, right?" "Huh, what? What is it?" Sasuke faced Naruto and said with a straight face. "To hurry up...and make some kids..."

"Huh...?" Naruto instantly spaced out and his cheeks reddened.

"A...ah...oh no! Sasuke you super ultra pervert!" Naruto pounded Sasuke's

shoulders.

"Ow! Ya didn't get Gaara's superhuman strength, did ya?"

"Oh no-. That's Kiba's Kansai accent!"

"That's right no da! Keep at it no da!"

"Kya- It's Neji." Naruto still continued to pound Sasuke.

"Please stop~ If you do that my character will disappear. It's alright, in that

circumstance I shall have Hinata heal you." Naruto stopped hitting him and smiled with a hmf.

Then they looked at each other again.

"Naruto...Let's become even happier..."

"Um-hm..."

"Because that was everyone's wish..."

"Um-hm!"

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly.

Then they looked up at the night sky filled with twinkling stars again.

Then they looked at each other again.

At that time, there was a rustling sound nearby.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Did you hear something just now?"

"Oh? It couldn't be a professional newlywed peeping Tom could it?" Sasuke

looked around.

"Maybe it's Oniichan again..."

"It couldn't be... Didn't Kurama drink too much at the party so Sasori-

san took him home?" "Yeah..." Naruto remembered her older brother Kurama who had been like a

father losing his daughter to marriage and shook his head. "Just my

imagination I guess."

Then Naruto buried her head in Sasuke's shoulder and looked up at the starry sky again. A spring night breeze gently touched their cheeks.

"Going into that world seems like a long time ago, but, strangely feels like it was yesterday..." Naruto gave a small mutter. "I was in the middle of 9th gradeexams, I opened the Universe of the Four Gods in the library and when I went inside what was Sasuke...no...Prince Sasuke doing?" "Me...?" Sasuke answered trying to recover old memories. "I had set out to work away from home near the capitol." "There you saved me and Sakura when we got mixed up with some men." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "That was the first time...we met."

"Yeah..."

"Sasuke, you said, without money, being saved by me is a luxury! I hate poor

people. And then you quickly went off somewhere."

"I did~?"

"You did. At that time... I fell in love with you at first sight..."

Sasuke scratched his forehead.

Naruto lightly touched Sasuke's forehead with his finger. "Right here...was...that

character..."

"...Yeah..."

Miaka said. "Our story..."

"Yeah. Our story..." Then-, they continued narrating the events that happened after that as if slowly spinning a beautiful silk thread. The capitol of Kounan Country, Eiyou.

The bright and beautiful palace.

Suzaku no Miko.

The legend of the 7 Seishi.

The journey to find them.

Fighting the Kutou Country Seiryuu Seishi.

The days in Hokkan Country and Sairou Country looking for the Shinzahou.

Their sad farewell.

The appearance of Suzaku.

And then, the deep love of Suzaku no Miko, Naruto, and the Seishi

Sasuke. The story continued forever. Naruto entered high school and after the 2 met again, that wondrous story continued on and on forever. The miraculous story that gave birth to their love continued, like the immortal bird Suzaku, a symbol of destined love that can never be separated no matter how many times reincarnated, having been joined inside the flames as their bodies burned-. *Having heard the full details of that story, Sakaki Mayo lost track of time and was still standing rooted to the spot. Her body was inflexible as if it was under a spell. She became worried she'd accidentally make a sound like she did earlier. "...It can't...be true..." Under a tree several meters away from the small

bench that Naruto and Sasuke sat on, a boy gave a small moan. "...Something

like that...happening..."

Mayo shook her head and looked at the bouquet dangling from her right hand with watery eyes.

She then slowly turned her eyes to the cheerful night sky. There, the Suzaku constellations blindingly shone, the light seeming to have increased even more than before.

to be continue...

**So tell me what you think what would could happened next tell next time guys please review...**


End file.
